


During the Storm

by planetundersiege



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blankets, Blushing, Couple, Crystal Gems, Cuddling, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Hot Cocoa, Oneshot, Rain, Relaxing, SU - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, Thunderstorms, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Peridot and Amethyst shares a moment during a thunderstorm.





	During the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poopmeal420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poopmeal420/gifts).



The rain heavily fell down over Beach City, big drops like nails hitting the ground with a splash sound, accompanied by the sound of thunder, like a dog growling and dropping metal onto the floor. Such a loud sound so it was heard for miles, and as a lightning struck, the sky lit up and became pure with for what was less than a second, but it was more than enough for Peridot.

The gem was still fairly new to rain and thunderstorms, she still flinched once in awhile when they get her off guard, but as she had stayed, she had learnt they weren’t that dangerous. Thunder storms like these were rather, relaxing. Listening to the peaceful sound of water hitting the ground, opening a window to smell the fresh clean air, all the pollen from this late spring day being washed away, and the cooling wet winds.

But that wasn’t the best part. The best part was staying inside.

She was sitting on the couch inside of Steven’s house, cuddled up in a large fire orange blanket, it was warm and cozy, and made the gem a bit tired, on that amazing way. The feeling of finally relaxing after a long day of work, kind of day.

“Hey Peridot”, she suddenly heard Amethyst said, and she looked towards the kitchen, where Amethyst was currently holding to warm cups, steam flying in the air. “Do you want marshmallows in your cocoa?”.

“Sure”.

“Okay, marshmallows it is”.

Eating was still a bit new to the gem. Drinking things was way easier, and by taking the marshmallows, she could make some improvement. After all, food tasted good. She didn’t know why, but drinking was way easier, but probably because of the lack of chewing. And Amethyst got happy when she tried, and that was always something.

Soon Amethyst day down on the couch beside her, handing her the cup before putting some of the blanket over herself, leaving her close to Peridot. A dark green blush grew on her face, along with a smile.

“Thanks Amethyst. The cocoa looks nice”.

“No problem, anything for you. Storms are a bit boring, you can’t watch the tv. But they’re always romantic and an excuse for cuddling”, Amethyst said before putting the entire cup of hot cocoa in her mouth, chewing and swallowed. Peridot has barely even taken a sip yet, listening to her lover and what she said.

She nodded.

“Yeah, they are”.

She felt how Amethyst’s head carefully touched her shoulder, where it would rest for the following minutes.

“I’m happy to have you here”.


End file.
